whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Ferox
|embraced = c. 1497Ferox was Embraced shortly after the Gargoyle Revolt which ended in 1497 CE |death = |clan = Gargoyle |generation = 8th |sire = Rocia |allegiance = Autarkis |rank = Anathema }} Ferox, known by some as the Rock Lord, is an albino Gargoyle believing himself to be a fallen angel who strives for redemption by destroying the "tainted" Nosferatu. He occupies a place on the Red List, as one of the most wanted vampire "criminals" of the entire world. Biography In his lifetime, Ferox was the son of Celtic king in Britain. During a rebellion against the Roman occupiers, he and his clan of , aided by Brujah instigators. When the Ventrue-backed reinforcement crushed the rebellion, he defended his mother both against them and intrusive vampires who wanted to give her the Embrace. Impressed with the young man's ferocity, the clan elders of the Brujah turned him into a ghoul and took him to the isle of . When Mona fell to the conquerors, Ferox fought valiantly, but was defeated and taken to interrogation by the Ventrue. He said nothing, which the Ventrue curiously regarded as noble gesture. They allowed him to retain his ghouldom and Ferox acted again as a protector to elder vampires. Although he was Unbondable, his own strict code of conduct earned him the trust of his masters. In the last days of Rome, Ferox converted to Christianity. The Ventrue sought to use this to their own purpose, sending him to infiltrate the early church. Studying church wisdom over decades, his Faith began to grow. And with the growing of his faith came discomfort over how the Cainites treated mortals in those nights. He repeatedly warned the elders that one day humanity would unite under the banner of the church against the undead, but the ancient vampires merely removed him from his service to the church, believing it to have a bad influence on their ghouls. Soon they traded him to the Tremere, and he was sent to their chantries where he witnessed the abuses the undead warlocks committed, especially against their Gargoyles servants. He took part in the Gargoyle Revolt and was later given the Embrace as a sign of gratitude when he began to rapidly age due to a self-imposed abnegation from Kindred vitae. The Embrace stripped all but one memory from Ferox mind: the Christian doctrine. He came to believe that he was, in fact, one of the fallen angels, and immediately sought out to redeem himself and his brethren before God, boosting his faith to miraculous heights. During the Burning Times, he led his followers into mountains caverns to wait until the rage has been quelled. It was there that he first witnessed the Nosferatu. Due to their deformities and their lack of wings, he came to believe them as the leaders of the heavenly rebellion, beginning to destroy them without mercy. Ferox views all other Kindred as the spawns of Satan that must be destroyed, however, he is also willing to show a penitent vampire the way back to God's grace. The only exceptions to this are Nosferatu, whom he despises and will go to lengths to destroy them. He works on coming into contact with the Catholic Church and aids them in the destruction of supernaturals when he can. Among Gargoyles he has a nearly legendary reputation and even older gargoyles will follow him out of respect. Time of Judgment Timeline In the "Wormwood" scenario of Gehenna, Ferox leads a group of Kindred to a sanctuary to escape the wrath of God as He smites the Earth from all other vampires. Character Sheet Gallery Ferox G.png|From Gehenna Ferox KMW.jpg|From The Kindred Most Wanted. Art by Ken Meyer, Jr. Ferox VTES.jpg|Ferox VTES card. Art by Mark Nelson Ferox_VTES_card.jpg|Ferox VTES alternate card. Art by Christopher Shy References * * - "Wormwood" Category:Gargoyle (VTM) Category:Eighth Generation vampires Category:Red List Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character